


Like cat and dog

by WilwyWaylan



Series: Sparks to flames [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Damerux, Fluff, Gen, Gingerpilot, Hux rants all the time, I like them, M/M, Meet-Cute, at least I hope, modern!AU, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Hux is having a Very Bad Day. Not only are his flatmates a bunch of asses, but now his cat has been chased up a tree by a dog. Will someone come at his (and Millicent's) rescue ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YahtoMingan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahtoMingan/gifts).



> First try at this pairing ! I have a new obsession avec them, because they can be really adorable, and I love their interactions. And BB-8 is an adorable dog.  
> All thanks to my lovely beta testers ♥

Hux was having a bad day. A very bad day. First, someone had taken the last of his pricey coffee without even asking. Not that he would have granting them permission to touch it anyway. Second, someone has drained all the hot water, forcing him to do his morning ablutions with cold water. While the first culprit was evident, it was harder to pinpoint the second. Kylo perfectly knew that this special coffee costed an arm and a leg, and that Hux drank it sparingly, only allowing himself a cup each morning ; and still he had helped himself to it without a second thought for his flatmate's mood and the dramatic levels it could reach without his morning coffee. But Kylo and Phasma both spent a long time in the shower, the former because of his so-called hair care, and the second, just because she could.

Those two events would have been enough to put him in a horrid mood for the rest of the day, and a good part of next day too. But of course, he had to decide to get out with Millicent for a moment. He didn't have to be at work for two hours, and walking usually helped him unwind a little. He put the cat in her harness. At least, she didn't struggle anymore, now that she was used to it, and obediently stepped out with him, waiting at his feet while he locked the door, and falling in step with him. He decided to go down the street, to the park. She could play there for a few minutes, and then he would have to go back to get ready for work.

The first ten minutes of the walk went well. Of course, people stared, because they always did. Once would think that they had never seen someone walk their cat on a leash, and they watched him pass like he was a weirdo torturing a poor animal. Idiots, all of them. He walked her at least once a day, sometimes even twice. It was good for both of their moods. Millicent may rant and groan less than him when in a foul mood, but she more than made it up for it by destroying all furniture in sight. So what if people judged him ? If it could spare their armchairs and Kylo's beloved leather coat, he didn't care about the stares. Then again, Hux usually didn't care about what people thought about him.

Until the dog came. Millicent's fur immediatly stood on end. She lurched backwards, so hard that the leash was ripped off from Hux's hand. She immediatly ran to the nearest tree, climbed it, settled on a branch, and started spitting and growling at the dog. Which hadn't moved, just watching her, head tilted to the side. Hux didn't pay it any attention. He walked to the tree and called Millicent, trying to coax her down. Obviously, it didn't work. She recognized his voice, he was sure of that, but she didn't pay him any attention, still glaring at the dog. And he was starting to run late. He tried catching the leash ; of course, he wouldn't pull her down, he wouldn't dream of hurting her, not to mention that she would turn him into minced meat. But maybe he could use it to signal that he wanted her to come down. But he should have expected that the leash would stop a few inches above his fingers. He tried standing on tiptoes, leaning on the trunk for support. Still out of reach. He tried jumping, not caring about how it would affect his hair or shirt. Still without any result, except that the dog was now yapping at his side. Hux massaged his temples, trying to disperse the headache that was trying to settle in. Maybe if he kicked the dog, it would leave him alone. Or at least, he could scare him enough. Phasma always told him that his scowl could make milk turn sour, after all.

Before he could try, though, a voice rang behind him :

\- Hey there, can I help you with something ?

It took a great deal of control not to jump two feet in the air, and even more not to turn and jump at the person who just startled him and scream at them all he thought of their manners. He did spin around, his coat billowing with him... and stopped. No one. It took him one second to register that a man was standing directly behind him. He was smaller than him, and a bit too close for comfort too. Hux would have used his most cutting tone to ask them to step back, had he not been too busy observing him.

Hux prided himself in being a man of refined tastes. And as such, few people did find favor with him. Usually, he wouldn't have spared someone like this a second glance. He didn't care in the least for rugged looks, and that man looked very rugged, with his unkempt hair, unshaved face, and, horror among horrors, clothes that looked that they hadn't been washed and pressed for days. But the jaw was well-defined, almost chiseled, the eyes, black as night, looked honest, and there were small lins at the corners, that made him look like he was always smiling. He was smiling, right now, a gentle, open-mouthed smile that showed a hint of teeth. And despite looking kinda something that a cat less dignified that Millicent dragged in, his posture looked earnest. Like he really wanted to help, and didn't ask just to be polite or hint that he had to leave.

Hux finally realized that the man had asked him something, and certainly was waiting for an answer. If he wasn't making fun of him of course, because how could anyone not see his problem ? Still, he straigtened his back, and answered in a dignified tone :

\- A damn dog chased my cat up that tree. I can't get her down.

The man looked down, where the small dog was pressed against his leg, looking at him with adoration. Ah. So the dog was his. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call it a damn dog. Then again, it _was_. Without it, Hux would be back at the appartement, not standing in the dirt and staring at a stranger. Not a bad looking stranger, but a stranger none-the-less, who might take offense at his comment.  
He didn't. Instead, he bit his lip, and offered :

\- I apologize for his behavior. He's not well-trained yet, and he can be... feisty, sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean harm.

Why would Hux care about what the dog meant or not ? That didn't change the fact that Millicent was still stuck up here, and she didn't want to go down ! He was ready to tell the man so, but before he could, said man stepped forwards, the dog following suit. Hux jumped on the side as not to let the mutt walk too close. The man didn't look at him, instead trying to call the cat. He tapped his fingers to the trunk, trying to catch her attention. Millicent's only reaction was a haughty look. She then started sharpening her claws on the branch, clearly showing her disinterest. So much for charm.

\- What is her name ?

Hux was faced again with those deep eyes, and it took him a second to manage an answer.

\- Millicent, he blurted.

The man smiled, and Hux expected him to make fun of said name, but he just turned towards the tree and cooed :

\- Here, Millicent, Millie Millie, come down...

Millicent glared at him, then yawned, and made a show of licking her paw. The man didn't seem too bummed by it. Instead of grabbing his dog's leash, wishing Hux good luck and going his merry way, he.... took off his jacket ? And threw it with a "here, hold this, please". He then grabbed the tree and, under Hux's bewildered gaze, started climbing. Hux could only hold the jacket, vaguely noticing how warm in was under his fingers, and stare. That man... had arms. He shook his head. Of course he did. But they were... fine. Very fine. Not as large as Kylo's, but Kylo worked out too much anyway. No, they were... nice. Just strong enough, the muscles rippling just enough under the skin while he climbed up the tree as easily as a flight of stairs.

He reached the branch where Millicent was sitting, without breaking a sweat, and cautiously approached the cat, who was watching him warily, ears tilted back. To Hux's suprise, instead of just lifting her and getting mauled in the process, he held his hand out and let her sniff it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, totally unmoving. Finally, Milicent's ears went back to their normal position, and she started licking her paw again. The man gently wrapped a hand around her middle, lifted her, and carefully climbed down, holding her against his chest.

Hux didn't run to the man. He didn't almost grab his from his hold. Not at all. The man must have sensed his distress, because Millicent was immediatly, and very carefully deposited into his arms. Immediatly, she nuzzled against his chest and started purring. Hux almost did the same, burying his face in the orange fur, but he had a spectator. Two, even. The man was looking at him. And the dog was, too, hand tilted on the side. Hux frowned, let Millicent jump down, and straightened his back. The man was still smiling, but not in a "I'm so proud of myself for getting your dumb cat down that tree". No. He looked... Hux didn't know exactly. He didn't have the words to put on this. It looked... soft ? Appreciative ? He didn't know. But he was probably the first person ever to look at him like that. It felt weird, it made his cheeks heat up, and Hux didn't like this at all.

\- Well, he said stiffly. Thank you for your help, sir.

He didn't leave his voice hanging, but the man still took it as an invitation to introduce himself.

\- Poe Dameron. And you are ?

He extended a hand. Hux could only glance at it silently, his arms full of purring feline. Nothing seemed to be able to faze that man ; instead, he scratched Millicent under her chin. And he _asked_ her :

\- So, Millicent, what's your master's name, hm ?

\- Cats don't talk, you know ? Hux remarked drily.

\- I know. But since you don't want to tell me your name, maybe she will meow it ?

Hux sighed. He would certainly not back down. And he vaguely felt that he owed him from getting Millicent down. Even if that was his stupid dog's fault to start with.

\- Hux. Armitage Hux, he added after a second.

The man didn't make any supposedly witty comment at his given name, didn't even bat an eye.

\- Well, he said with a smile, pleased to meet you, mister Hux and Millicent. And this one here (he gestured towards his dog) is BB-8.

 _That_ was a stupid name for a dog if Hux ever heard one. He lifted an eyebrow, trying to convey exactly what he thought of this choice. The man - Dameron - didn't pay him any attention, instead patting the dog's head. Feeling the conversation was over, and they didn't have anything to tell each other anyway, Hux turned to leave, but to his greatest annoyance, Dameron touched his arm, effectively stopping him dead in his tracks. Impervious to his murderous glare, the man asked :

\- Say, how do you feel about some coffee ? My treat.

Hux had a second of hesitation. He didn't want to spend more time that needed with that person he didn't know, and who seemed nice right now, but would soon reveal himself to be utterly boring, a perfect idiot, or both. He had better things to do with his time than to waste it with someone who certainly wasn't worth it.

On the other hand, he was severly caffeine-less, and it was getting worse by the minute. Would it be so bad to spend a few minutes with that man, if it meant getting some coffee ? Or at least something that would pass for coffee, he didn't trust those neighbouring coffee shops too much. Seen that way, it was rather interesting. That, and the fact that going for coffee now would mean five less minutes to spend trying not to bite Kylo's head at work after the Coffee Incident.

He nodded slightly, and the man smiled again. Hux had to admit, that smile wasn't so bad. It looked almost... friendly. He bent down to put Millicent on the ground, hiding that annoying face from his view. When he straightened up, Dameron smiled and started walking down the road. Hux followed. He vaguely thought that they certainly made for a strange picture, two men walking down the road, one wearing a suit and the other in a leather jacket, walking a small dog and a fluffy cat on leashes.

Dameron didn't settle for the nearest coffee outlet. No, he lead Hux to a cozy little shop, with comfortable chairs and little doilies on the tables. He seemed as he belonged there, between the shelves covered in tins and old plates and the flower vases, as much as Phasma at an official reception or Kylo... anywhere, really. And still, the older lady behind the counter welcomed him like a good friend, and didn't say anything about the dog or Millicent being on their rug.

Dameron walked back with two mugs, and gently directed Hux towards a table in the back. Hux followed, more because the dog was trying to push against his leg and dirty his pants, than because he really wanted to sit on a liberty-covered chair. Or rather, in, as he discovered when the floral monstruosity almost swallowed him. But the mug Dameron handed him smelled heavenly. He tasted it, and had to hold back a very embarrassing noise. That coffee was delicious, maybe even more than his precious one. Millicent jumped on his lap and settled there. Dameron was talking about his job (he was a pilot, apparently) and how he came to know about that shop, but Hux only half-listened, absent-minded. What mattered the most was that delicious coffee, his cat sleeping on his knees, and his level of agitation finally decreasing for the first time since he got up this morning. He even found himself answering a few questions about his job and the coffee he liked the most. His answers were short and to the point, but it was still the longest, non-professionnal conversation he had hold with someone in months.

But soon, their cups were empty, and they had to part. Dameron offered him his hand at the door again, and Hux shook it this time. He and Millicent were a few doors down, when the man called after him :

\- Say, he yelled, making Hux cringe ; how about we start this again sometimes ?

Hux wasn't about to scream in the street like a no-manered scoundrel. He walked back to where Dameron was still standing to answer :

\- As I told you, I'm a very busy man.

Dameron's face fell a bit, and Hux felt a very unusual pinch of something. Was it guilt ? OR something else ? He quickly added :

\- But if your dog chases my cat up a tree again, I'll accept another cup as an apology.

\- Don't say that, Dameron retorted, he'd never let her go down.

And with a smile and a nod, he was gone. Hux took the road back, Millicent trotting before him. His step may have been a bit bouncier, but who could blame him ? He opened the door, took Millicent's harness and watched her scamper off. Phasma was sitting in the living-room when he came in to collect his stuff, and she watched him with some kind of interest above her newspaper.

\- You seem in an awfully good mood today, she remarked.

He didn't answer, but she was already back to her reading. But she wasn't really wrong. He was feeling way less upset, almost... relaxed (if he could ever feel totally relaxed). Probably the coffee. He should go back to that place one day, taste it again. Maybe while walking Millicent. Maybe at the same hour, too. She'd surely love that.

(There was an expensive pack of coffee on the kitchen table, with a post-it stuck on it. On it was Kylo's unmistakable writing, saying "here is your coffee, you prick. Choke on it". Oh. Well, he didn't really _need_  it anymore, now, did he ?)


	2. Poe-int of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poe POV of the first chapter that no one asked for ! (except two persons okay). It was super fun to write at least :D
> 
> Behra Organa is Leia's mom, and they totally gossip together.
> 
> Also I spent at least fifteen minutes scrutinizing Domhnall Gleeson's eyes to be sure to get the right color.

Poe was currently having a very nice day. Well, usually, all his days were nice, unless something really, really unpleasant happened. Which, let's face it, didn't happen that much. Even things like Finn accidently ruining a shirt or two (that boy couldn't leave not-too-dirty laundry alone) or Rey knocking over a lamp or two while training couldn't dampen his mood. One might say he took everything on the bright side. Or maybe, what he'd seen before shone a positive life on everything now. One might even say that he didn't give anything the proper attention. But those people, he tended to ignore them. They didn't matter.

This day was starting very well. When he stumbled out of the room, BB-8 came to greet him and bounce around him. Poe took the time to pet the dog, checking if he broke or knocked something over. Nothing. Perfect. He then shuffled to the kitchen to feed him. Warm coffee was already waiting on the table. When she had to get up first, Rey never forgot to make some for the other two before leaving. He drained it happily, watching the sunlight pouring through the windows and munching on an energy bar (not very healthy, but at least it was *something*). A pile of fresh laundry was waiting for him. Bless Finn for being a domestic god and a good friend. He wouldn't look too rumpled today. He quickly got dressed - in the middle of the living-room, sure, but the other two weren't there anyway -, threw his pajamas in his room, slid his fingers through his hair to tame it a bit. A hand against his jaw told him that shaving could wait at least another day. There were more important things to do right now. Like enjoying this beautiful morning by walking BB-8.

BB-8's boucing all over the place made hooking him on the leash difficult, but soon, they were ready to go. Poe let the dog pull him along ; BB had his habits, the places he liked to go, and knew not to run into traffic. He was still a bit excitable and pulled on the leash from time to time, forcing Poe to reign him back. Lucky him, to have strong arms that could handle it. Okay, BB-8 was a small corgi, not a full-sized German Shepherd, but he was suprisingly strong for a puppy.

Poe was thinking about what to do on his free day, maybe settle down in front of the TV with a beer or two, and enjoy daytime drivel, or try to read the novels Jessika lended him two months ago and that he hadn't touched yet, when BB-8 lurched forwards. The leash was ripped from Poe's fingers, and the dog immediatly started running. Poe ran after him, but for someone with so small paws, BB was very, *very* fast. He followed the dog down the street, all the way to the convenience store at the corner, where BB turned left and disappeared out of his sight. Poe swore out loud, earning himself a few disapproving glares, but that was the least of his problem. The main one was that BB could very well get lost, stolen or worse even. Anxiety was starting to rise, and he did his best to crush it before it seized his mind and paralized him. Anger, too, was laced with it, a bit directed at the dog for running away, a great deal at him for having letting him escape. What if something happened ? What if he lost BB-8 ? He'd be lost, too. Utterly lost.

He turned the corner... and stopped. BB-8 was just there, standing on the grass, tail wagging and tongue hanging, like any happy dog who hadn't almost given his master a heart attack. Poe ran to him, caught him in his arms and hugged him for a moment, relieved to find him safe and sound. BB licked his face, but he seemed quite fascinated by something, barely looking at his master despite said master cuddling him and almost weeping on him. Once he was sure that his dog was alright and wouldn't go off on his own again, Poe finally looked at what was interesting him so much.

It was a man. A tall man, wearing a long, black coat, trying to reach for something hanging from a tree. Poe followed his gaze, to an orange cat, very fluffy, sitting on a branch. It was wearing a harness, and a leash was dangling from it, a few inches above the man's fingers. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. Poe shot BB-8 a disapproving look, which the dog gladly ignored, stood up, and walked to the man.

\- Hey there, can I help you with something ? he asked in his most pleasant tone.

The man positively jumped at his voice, and spun around, almost slapping him with his coat. He was taller than Poe, and had to look down to him. And did just this, looking at him, without answering. He... didn't look at all like a man who would stand there and get his cat down a tree. More like he would order the tree to let the cat down. Or get it cut. Okay, he didn't look like a guy who would walk his cute little cat either. The perfectly pressed suit, the red hair carefully combed back, the chin held high and the strict line of his mouth, all this indicated a man used to order and be obeyed, someone severly lacking any kind of fantasy. The kind of people Poe didn't get along with. But there was something in that one, something that didn't make him immediatly grab his dog and run for the hills. Maybe it was his expression, a mix of anger and weariness, with a hint of well-hidden anguish. Or maybe his clear green eyes. Or maybe the fact that, even with dark circles under his eyes and sharp cheekbones, he wasn't really bad looking.

The man finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance being interrupted had put him, and answered, in the most clipped tone :

\- A damn dog chased my cat up that tree. I can't get her down.

Poe looked at BB-8, who was now pressed against his leg, looking very pleased with himself. Of course, the only time he decided to run away, he managed to get a cat stuck in a tree and its owner very, very angry and glaring at him, prompting Poe to bite his lip. Surely, a man as well-educated as that one seemed to be wouldn't yell at him in the street, but then again, who knew ? Maybe he loved doing it. And Poe didn't like being yelled at. At all.

\- I apologize for his behavior, he offered to defuse the situation. He's not well-trained yet, and he can be... feisty, sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean harm.

Poe looked at the cat, then at the man, who seemed quite distressed. He walked up to the tree, followed by BB-8, and waved his fingers to catch the cat's attention. Said cat looked at him, or rather glared, in a way that was strangely reminiscing of its master, then started sharpening her claws on the branch. Okay, first try was a failure. But Poe wasn't one to surrender at the slightest difficulty. Maybe using the cat name would be more useful ? Its master probably had already tried, but another voice could maybe do the trick. He turned to the man, who was looking at BB with distrust, and asked :

\- What is her name ?

The man's eyes jumped on him so fast he almost heard a click. He looked at him for a second, probably asking himself if that stranger was worthy of knowing the name of his precious animal.

\- Millicent, he finally said.

Poe wouldn't have guessed such a cute name from a guy like him. He would have bet on something like Precious. Or Duchess. Something very pretentious and haughty. But "Millicent", that was adorable. The man glared again, as if challenging him to make fun of the name. Poe just turned to the cat again.

\- Here, Millicent, Millie Millie, come down... he cooed in his gentlest voice, the one that always worked on BB-8.

Millicent just looked at him, then started licking her paw. Okay, so much for charm. Only one option left. Poe took his leather jacket off, gave it to the man to hold, and started climbing. It was easy enough, the bark was rough and gave enough grips for an easy climb. And he had energy to burn.  
He easily reached the branch. The cat watched him warily, ears flattened back. Poe knew enough about cats to know that touching her without warning would mean being properly mauled. He slowly reached out to her, and waited. Time seemed to stop. The cat was watching him, and under him, he could feel the gaze of the man weighting on him. It didn't make him nervous per se, he was used to be scrutinized way harsher than that. But it pushed him to do his best, to bring the cat back to her master and make him happy.

Finally, after an agonizing minute, the cat's ears went back to normal, and she started licking her paw again. Poe slowly sat back, and grabbed the cat around her middle. She glared at him once again, but she didn't make a move to scratch him, and let herself be carried. Poe got a better grip on her, and started climbing down. It wasn't easy with only one free hand, and he almost slipped once or twice, scratching his arms against the bark. But the most important was to get the cat safely down.

His feet touched the ground, and he allowed himself a relieved sigh. The man walked forwards, hands already outstretched. Poe delicately deposited the cat in them. Immediatly, she started purring. The man himself looked close to do the same, keeping her against his chest and petting her gently. His stance was barely less stiff than before, but Poe could tell that he was barely holding himself together. It gave him a fuzzy feeling to watch that man, strict and proper as he seemed, craddling his cat like she was the most precious thing in the world.

The man finally realized that he had an audience. He lowered his arms a bit, and straightened. He looked composed again, and maybe a bit embarrassed to have showed some weakness in front of someone he didn't know. Poe knew he should wipe his smile off, soft at it probably was, and act like he didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but he couldn't. Not after this. Not when there was a slight dusting of pink on the man's cheeks, making him look downright *cute*. He couldn't say it, of course. The man would probably kill him right here and there. He was already trying to glare him down (little did he know that, after Mrs Organa, Poe was immune to all kinds of glaring). Eventually, he seemed to decide against eliminating all witnesses of his cat problem, and gave Poe a curt nod.

\- Well. Thank you for your help, sir.

The tone was clipped, stern, and didn't engage a conversation. That wasn't going to stop Poe. This man was... interesting. There was something, under that icy surface, something intriguing. Nothing gentle, that was too strong of a word, but... something that gave away that he wasn't just a block of ice and anger. There was a hint of softness at his core, and Poe was determined to know what it was.

\- Poe Dameron, he said with his brightest smile. And you are ?

The man's lips tightened, and looked at his extended hand. It was then that he noticed that the man's arms were still full of orange cat, looking very comfortable where she was. He opted to scratch Millicent's chin instead, and in the hope to get either an answer or a smile from the man, asked her :

\- So, Millicent, what's your master's name, hm ?

The man didn't smile. Too bad. But he answered something, at least.

\- Cats don't talk, you know ?

Poe smiled again, dialing the good old charm up.

\- I know. But since you don't want to tell me your name, maybe she will meow it ?

This time, he *did* get a reaction. But it was only a sigh. He was ready to ask the cat again, or maybe steal the man's wallet and look for himself (or rather, count it as a loss and get out of here), when the man finally said :

\- Hux.

That was... something ? At least the man had a name. Poe's mind was already spouting all the puns he could do with it, even if it would destroy all his chances of getting any closer. And still, he couldn't help being a bit disappointed, because he still only had a name. Not even a first name ?  
But then, the man added :

\- Armitage Hux.

Ah, that was better. So the man was called Armitage. As for Millicent, Poe wouldn't have bet on it. He had a face to be called something... more traditionnal. William, maybe. Or Charles. Not something as fancy as Armitage. But Armitage Hux, that sounded nice. He gave him his nicest smile, the one that people usually couldn't resist, and announced :

\- Well, pleased to meet you, mister Hux and Millicent. And this one here is BB-8.

Hux just looked at BB-8, without indulging in any of the cutesy comments people usually spouted when faced with a dog as adorable as his corgi. He then nodded at Poe, and turned to leave, still carrying Millicent. That didn't work for Poe, not at all ! He wanted to get to know that man a little better, manage to make him smile again, and learn a bit about him, not watch his back as he went away with his cat, never to be seen again. Before he could devise a proper, intelligent plan, he bolted forwards and touched the man's arm. Who stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him, glowering at him. Quickly, Poe asked :

\- Say, how do you feel about some coffee ? My treat.

There was an uncomfortable silence, while Hux probably devised a way of discreetly killing him and disposing of his body for having the gall of touching him, and Poe began to mentally divide his possessions between Rey, Finn and the others (Mrs Organa would probably get custody of BB-8). He was wondering who would enjoy his record collection more, when the man finally nodded. Poe couldn't help the large grin appearing on his face, and he didn't want to anyway. Hux put Millicent on the ground, assured the leash in his hand. Poe mirrored his gesture, and up the street they went.  
They walked in silence. It wasn't especially awkward, but certainly not a comfortable one. Poe really wanted to say something, anything, but he was afraid that chatter would drive Hux away. The bond between them, if there was ever a bond, was still very fragile, and he didn't want to sever it by talking inanely. But he could feel tension radiating from the other man, and he was starting to get really agitated himself, fidgeting slightly with the hem of his shirt. He willed himself to stop.

He led Hux to a small tea shop of his knowledge. Alderaan didn't look like the kind of place someone like him would like, it was more fitting of small old ladies, with its decoration of old plates and small doilies. But he felt good here. It was calm, cozy, and Breha, as the mother of his mother figure, always made him feel at home. That, and she made the most wonderful coffee ever. She served him two cups, eyeing Hux up and down, and shooting Poe inquisitive glances. He just shrugged without any comment, and took the drinks. Undoubtly, she would immediatly run to phone her daughter and tell her that she'd seen Poe drinking coffee with a *man*. And the next thing he would know, he'd have a call from his almost-mother asking him about his date. But that was the price of getting good coffee.

He directed Hux to his favourite table, the one near the back window. Hux's mouth tightened slightly when he considered the liberty-covered chairs, but he sat without any comment. Poe sat in the other chair, enjoying the comfort of the thick pillows. He smelled his cup, enjoying the usual bitterness, with a hint of hazelnut. Breha really knew how he liked it. He took at sip, observing Hux about the rim. What if he didn't like hazelnut black coffee, strong and bitter ? What if he liked mocha better ? Or caramel ? Or wanted sugar ? Poe had guessed that Hux would like some black, bitter coffee, but maybe he liked ten pieces of sugar in a small cup and hated unsweetened coffee with a passion. Maybe he would throw it in Poe's face and call him a few chosen words.

But no. Hux was drinking slowly, and judging by his softened features and almost smile, he liked it a lot. Millicent was seated on his lap, and both looked equally as content. Good. Perfect, even. But the silence was starting to kill Poe. He wasn't used to sit like that with someone. When spending time with Finn, Rey and Rose, they kept talking, even above each other. Same for the men he met in bars and the like. Of course, the goal was trying to know the other, or at least the parts that may interest you, to decide if you wanted to spend more time together (even if that time usually wasn't used for intelligent conversation). Sure, the situation wasn't the same here. He wasn't meeting Hux in a bar for a one-night stand. Or several-nights stand, whatever. He was offering him coffee to apologize for a mishap that was more or less his fault. Not exactly the same. Maybe Hux didn't want to talk with him, after all.

Still, he started to talk. He told him about his job as a pilot, how fun it could be to fly, for someone or just on his own. Hux only hummed from time to time, and Poe wasn't sure he was really listening, but he wasn't openly judging him or glaring at him either, so it was good. Poe steered the conversation on Hux's job, and was delighted to get some answers, even if there were quite short. At least it wasn't too much like pulling teeth. Hux was a lawyer, of course. He could have guessed it from the attitude and stern looks, of course. Such a no-nonsense guy. Poe would have loved asking about his hobbies, what he liked, but he wasn't sure he would get an answer. Maybe later, if he could. For now, talking about work was safer.

Soon, their cups were empty. They gathered their clothes, their animals, and left. Poe offered his hand to Hux again, and this time, the other man shook it, to his utter delight. And then, left. Poe watched him retreat, his long coat flapping in the wind. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a weird twist, almost painful. He stared at Hux's back, and, tentatively, formulate a thought : he would never see him ever again. Immediatly, the twist turned into a sharp pinch, ringing along his nerves and blossoming in his chest and throat in that unmistakable feeling of breathlessness that precluded tears. Okay. Maybe he *was* a bit emotionnal these days (months), but maybe that strange meeting had affected him more than he thought. Luckily, there was a way to remedy to the not-seeing-Hux-ever-again situation. The other man was almost at the corner, when Poe called :

\- Say, how about we start this again sometimes ?

He expected Hux to walk faster, or run, to get away from him. Or, on the other hand, yell at him to shut up and get lost. But no. Hux walked back to him, to tell him :

\- As I told you, I'm a very busy man.

Ah. That hurt. A lot, in fact, and Poe blinked furiously to get rid of the prickling sentation at the corner of his eyes. He should have expected it, of course. He had brought almost nothing but annoyance (and coffee) to the man. He thought of himself as a nice man, vanity be damned, but that doesn't mean Hux would want to spend some time with him. Maybe he wasn't interested in him. Maybe he didn't swing that way at all after all, and wasn't interested in a friend. There was a million good reasons he wouldn't want to hang out with him. Or anyone. He shouldn't take it personnally. And still, it hurt.

All this only took a second to cross his mind, because Hux only paused slightly, before adding :

\- But if your dog chases my cat up a tree again, I'll accept another cup as an apology.

Poe's heart leaped up at the thought. He composed himself an assured smile, and answered :

\- Don't say that, he'd never let her go down.

Quick, now. He had to leave before he did something stupid, like hug him or start laughing. He nodded, said goodbye, and left. Like anyone would do after an interesting meeting, without scaring the other person. Inside, though, his heart was beating wildly, and he half-wanted to skip along the street. BB-8 was trotting happily at his side, looking at his master from time to time. Even he looked content. Maybe he sensed something, or maybe he was just happy that his master was happy. And Poe was happy. Of course, it would take lots of patience, of restraint, and maybe it wouldn't work out, after all. But nothing was done yet. Right now, he could enjoy a little bit of daydreaming and imagine their next meeting while he could. Because he knew that, as soon as he would be home, he would get a call from Mrs. Organa, asking him if he was seeing someone, and who was this boy, and was he nice and whatnot.

(He was right.)


End file.
